You and Me
by aprianor007
Summary: Cerita yang berfokus kepada seorang pria dewasa yang masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas 12 di Fiore HighSchool. Pria bebas tanpa ada yang melarangnya. Namun suatu malam ia menemukan seorang wanita cantik yg tertidur di bangku pinggiran jalan. Apakah pria tersebut akan menolongnya ? Ataukah membiarkan wanita itu ? Dan bagaimanakah kisah mereka ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~ Fiore HighSchool - Atap Sekolah - Sore Hari ~

Hari Selasa, Jam menunjukkan pukul 04.39 PM.

Terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam dan rambut putih di bagian belakangnya lalu terdapat eyes liner di bagian matanya yaitu Macbeth, sedang duduk di pinggiran atap sekolah sedang membaca buku dengan serius namun santai, sesekali sambil memakan cemilan yg berada di sebelah kanan tangannya.

Macbeth yg menyadari kehadiran seseorangpun menoleh ke arah tersebut, yg ia lihat adalah pria seumuran dengannya. Pria berambut merah gelap dan terdapat sayatan di bagian mata kanannya hingga membuat pria tersebut menutup mata kanannya dan melihat dengan sebelah mata saja.

Macbeth yg telah melihat pria tersebutpun kembali membaca bukunya.

"Ada apa Erik ?"

Macbeth'pun menanyakan tujuan pria yg bernama Erik itu untuk menemuinya, namun masih dalam keadaan membaca buku.

Erik yg masih berdiri di depan Macbeth dengan kedua tangan di masukkan ke saku celana sekolahnyapun tadinya, lalu berjalan ke arah sebelah Macbeth dan duduk di sebelah kiri Macbeth.

Erik duduk dengan kepala menengok ke atas langit biru, lalu menghela nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

"Apa aku tidak boleh kemari ?"

Tanya Erik tanpa menoleh ke arah Macbeth.

"Hmm"

Macbeth hanya bergumam kecil, namun masih dapat di dengar Erik.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya, karena mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Bisa di bilang hanya Macbeth saja yg sibuk membaca bukunya, sedangkan Erik hanya tertidur pulas.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.28 PM, Macbeth menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yg teletak di sebelah kanannya. Macbeth'pun memakai tasnya lalu ia menengok ke arah kirinya yg terdapat seorang pria tertidur pulas yaitu Erik.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur Erik ?"

Ucapan Macbeth terdengar tidak terlalu keras dan datar, namun berhasil membuat Erik terbangun dari dunia mimpinya.

Erik'pun mengucek mata kirinya pelan, lalu merenggangkan badannya dan menguap kecil.

Erik melihat kearah Macbeth yg sudah berjalan pergi dengan perlahan, Erik'pun berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Macbeth dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya memasuki saku celana sekolahnya.

~ Jalanan kota Fiore ~

"Macbeth, apa kau nanti malam akan datang ke bar Oracion ?"

Erik bertanya kepada Macbeth yg berjalan mendahuluinya.

Macbeth hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan santai artian tidak tau apakah dia akan datang atau tidak nantinya.

Erik hanya menghela nafas pelan mendapatkan jawaban tidak pasti dari orang yg ada di depannya tersebut.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga terlihat jalan bersimpang tiga, mereka berpisah karena rumah mereka berbeda jalur. Erik berbelok ke arah kiri dan Macbeth berbelok ke arah kanan, mereka berpisah tanpa mengucapkan salam ataupun perkataan apapun.

~ Oracion's Bar - Malam Hari ~

Malam hari, jam menunjukkan pukul 09.27 PM.

Terlihat Erik duduk di meja tempat bartender melayani pengunjungnya. Erik meminum winenya dengan perlahan.

Seorang bartender wanitapun berdiri di depan Erik sambil membersihkan gelas yg baru saja di cucinya dengan kain pembersih.

"Erik-kun kau kenapa ?"

Tanya bartender wanita yg berambut pink itu kepada Erik.

"Hanya tidak mod saja"

Jawab Erik singkat.

"Hmm,, souka. Kemana Sawyer-kun, Macbeth-kun, Brain-san, dan Hoteye-san ? Bukankah kau selalu bersama mereka ?"

Bartender wanita itu memberikan 2 pertanyaan sekaligus yg membuat Erik menghela nafas kesal dengan bartender yg di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak tau, bisa kau diam Meredy !"

Ucap Erik kesal kepada bartender wanita yg bernama Meredy itu.

"Ha'i, ha'i, seperti biasanya Erik-kun selalu menggunakan suara kasar kalau sedang sebal. Fufu..."

Balas Meredy dengan lembut sambil tertawa kecil.

Erik hanya menghela nafas kecil melihat tingkah bartender wanita itu, lalu Erik kembali meminum wine'ny dengan perlahan santai hingga tegukan terakhir.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Jellal ?"

Erik bertanya kepada Meredy yg sedang menyusun gelas-gelas yg bersih dengan rapi.

"Ouu, dia lagi pergi bersama Erza-san. Seperti'ny sih sedang berkencan. Fufu"

Jawab Meredy dengan tertawa kecil sambil membayangkan kencan Jellal dan Erza.

"Souka. Pantes saja dia tidak ada."

"Memang kenapa ?"

Tanya Meredy heran sembari berdiri di depan Erik lalu menuangkan wine ke gelas milik Erik hingga penuh.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin bicara dengannya."

Jawab Erik dengan santai, lalu ia meminum wine yg telah di isi penuh oleh bartender cantik tersebut.

"Hmm.. Apa kau mau minta tolong ? Nanti akan ku sampaikan kepada Jellal"

Perkataan Meredy terdengar sedang menggoda Erik, bahkan jari telunjuknyapun mencolek-colek hidung Erik, di tambah seringaian menggoda yg terdapat pada bibir bartender cantik tersebut.

Erik yg merasa risihpun membalasnya dengan mencubit pipi kiri bartender wanita itu.

"I-itaiii"

Meredy'pun kesakitan saat pipinya di cubit dengan tangan Erik yg bisa di bilang 'kasar'.

Meredy'pun mengusap pipinya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya bekas cubitan tersebut.

"Erik!"

Panggil seseorang kepada Erik.

Yg di panggilpun menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut, bahkan Meredy'pun ikut menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

"Ternyata kau datang juga rupanya."

Erik yg mengetahui siapa orang tersebutpun berkata demikian.

#Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Macbeth, itulah orang yg datang ke bar malam itu bukan karena ajakan pria rambut merah gelap itu, tapi karena ia sedang mengisi waktu luangnya ya tidak salah juga untuk sekalian bertemu dengan teman pria mata satu itu.

Macbeth duduk di sebelah Erik, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal.

Erik hanya meliriknya dan ternyata Macbeth hanya membaca sebuah novel yg berjudul 'Golden Boy', hanya judul yg dapat di lihat Erik karena saat Macbeth membuka buku'nya Erik tidak sempat melihat cover tersebut.

Meredy- Bartender cantik itupun berdiri di depan Macbeth.

"Mau pesan apa Macbeth-kun ?"

Tanya Meredy sambil tersenyum lalu menyiapkan sebuah gelas yg masih kosong di depan Macbeth.

"Wine, tapi jangan kau tuangkan penuh-penuh hanya setengah gelas saja."

Jawaban sekaligus penjelasan dari Macbeth kepada Meredy namun ia tetap fokus pada bukunya.

Meredy'pun menuangkan winenya ke gelas milik Macbeth, sesuai permintaan hanya setengah gelas saja yg di minta oleh Macbeth. Setelah itu Meredy'pun melayani pelanggan lain dan meninggalkan Erik dengan Macbeth.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang."

Ucap Erik membuka pembicaraan.

"Hanya mengisi waktu luang."

Balas Macbeth yg masih fokus pada bukunya.

"Souka, bukankah kau selalu membaca buku-bukumu untuk mengisi waktu ?"

Erik melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan.

"Di rumah membosankan, karena ayahku lagi pergi."

Jawab Macbeth singkat namun jelas.

"Hmm"

Erik mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban tersebut artian mengerti maksudnya, walaupun tidak tau apa yg sedang di lakukan oleh ayahnya Macbeth yaitu Brain.

"Meredy!"

Panggil Erik.

Meredy yg di panggilpun menoleh dan menghampiri Erik.

"Ada apa ?"

Tanya Meredy heran.

"Ini"

Erik'pun memberikan uang bayaran untuk wine sebelumnya dan memberikan secarik kertas -bisa di bilang surat-

"Berikan surat itu pada Jellal, dan jangan kau buka!"

Erik menatap Meredy dengan 'deadglare'.

"E-eum"

Meredy yg di tatap dengan 'deadglare' itupun hanya menganggup gugup sambil berkeringat dingin takut ancaman dari Erik.

Erik'pun berjalan melewati punggung Macbeth lalu menepuk pundak kanan Macbeth sebagai ucapan salam. Macbeth hanya melirik kepergian Erik.

~ Tengah Kota Fiore ~

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10.23 PM.

Erik berjalan mengitari kota yg sunyi, sebenarnya cuman ada beberapa orang yg ada entah itu orang tua, ataupun dewasa seperti dirinya. Erik'pun melihat sebuah pondok, yap itu adalah pondok coklat di mana di sana menyajikan minuman (es) coklat dengan berbagai rasa.

Erik'pun yg penasaran dengan minuman tersebut menghampiri pondoknya, dan hingga sampai di pondok tersebut.

"Choco Breezenya satu"

Ucap Erik memesan kepada sang penjual.

Pria penjualpun berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan melakukan pekerjaannya, namun setelah ia melihat wajah Erik'pun tersentak.

"Erik!"

Ucap pria tersebut.

Erik yg memainkan ponselnyapun melihat ke arah pria itu, Erik'pun ikut tersentak yg ternyata bekerja di pondok ini adalah salah satu teman sekelasnya yg berambut pirang, hidung yg mancung, selalu menggunakan kacamata hitam, memiliki keahlian sekaligus prestasi dalam olah raga 'lari' yaitu Sawyer.

"Sawyer!"

Ucap Erik sedikit kaget.

"Kau bekerja di sini ?"

Lanjut Erik dengan pertanyaan.

"Haha,, iya aku hanya mengisi waktu nganggurku saja"

Jawab Sawyer dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Souka, pantas saja kau tidak terlihat di bar dalam waktu seminggu ini"

Balas Erik datar.

"Haha,, sorry.. Aku hanya ingin dapat uang jajan tambahan"

"Souka, wajar saja, di lihat dari keadaan keluargamu. Nah,, sekarang lakukan saja pekerjaanmu."

Erik memberikan semangat dengan seringaian di bibirnya, sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Sawyer.

"Yo'i"

Balas Sawyer semangat membalas acungan jempol Erik.

"Ini"

Sawyer memberikan es coklat yg di pesan oleh Erik.

"Berapa ?"

Tanya Erik sambil mengambil es coklatnya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang.

"10 jewel"

Jawab Sawyer.

Erik'pun memberikan selembar uang tersebut yg berjumlah 20 jewel. Sawyer mengambil uangnya dan memberikan kembaliannya kepada Erik.

Erik'pun mengambil kembalian miliknya yg di berikan oleh Sawyer.

"Sampai jumpa."

Erik berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan pondok tersebut.

Sedangkan Sawyer segera merapikan pondok tersebut dan segera menutupnya karena jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.33 PM.

Erik berjalan pulang sambil meminum es coklatnya hingga habis tanpa di sadari olehnya sendiri.

'Sruuut' 'sruuut'

"Ehh.."

Erik yg kaget karena merasa bahwa esnya telah habis, ia'pun mengocok gelas plastik tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa esnya benar-benar habis. Namun karena sudah yakin bahwa esnya telah habispun Erik membuang gelas plastik tersebut ke dalam tong sampah yg kebetulan berada di samping kanannya, lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Malam ini hawanya terasa dingin, untung saja Erik menggunakan jaket tebal berwarna putih. Jadi ia tidak kedinginan sedikitpun.

Erik seketika berhenti, ia melihat seorang wanita sedang tertidur di kursi pinggiran jalan. Perlahan Erik mendekati wanita itu dan melihat wajah wanita itu dengan teliti.

Wanita itu dapat di katakan 'cantik', rambut violetnya yg pendek sebahu, kulit putihnya yg lembut, dapat membuat Erik terpesona kagum akan kemenawanan wanita ini.

'Cantik, tapi kenapa dia berada di sini ?'

Tanya Erik dalam batin.

'Whuussssss'

Hembusan angin malam ini cukup deras hingga membuat dedaunan berterbangan.

Erik melihat wanita itu hanya menggunakan kaos tipis berwana hijau lalu iapun memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri seakan merasa kedinginan akibat hembusan angin, Erik'pun melepaskan jaket putihnya lalu memakaikannya kepada wanita itu untuk di jadikan selimutnya.

#Bersambung


End file.
